The present disclosure relates to a keyboard apparatus.
In acoustic pianos, an operation of an action mechanism gives a predetermined feel (hereinafter referred to as “touch feel”) to a finger of a player through a key. Acoustic pianos require an action mechanism for striking a string with a hammer. In electronic keyboard instruments, a sensor detects key pressing, enabling generation of a sound without such an action mechanism provided in the acoustic pianos. A touch feel of an electronic keyboard instrument not using any action mechanism and a touch feel of an electronic keyboard instrument using a simple action mechanism are greatly different from the touch feel of the acoustic piano. To solve this problem, a technique with a mechanism corresponding to a hammer provided in acoustic pianos is disclosed in order for electronic keyboard instruments to generate a touch feel close to that of acoustic pianos as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-226687). According to this technique, a sliding mechanism is used at a portion for transmitting an operation of a key to the hammer.